Who knew that would Happen?
by Incandescent Kirsten
Summary: Edward Masen and Bella Swan are Best friends. Bella has always loved Edward but never admitted it. Bella has dated almost every guy in the school to try and get over Edward. Edward is dating Rosalie! ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

Who Knew

**Who Knew??**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV.**

As I lay in my bed I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder to Edward Mason. Edward Mason has been my crush since the forth grade, the year I moved to Forks, Washington. During class and outside at recess I would watch him; he was unlike any boy I had ever seen. Instead of pulling the girls hair like the other boys did; he would tell the guys to leave the girls alone. Ever since the 4th grade I had loved Edward. We didn't actually become friends until the 6th grade. We had to do a project together.

"Okay class, I am going to call out who will be working together on the project that will be due in two weeks. You and your partner will pick a subject you BOTH like. You must BOTH agree on the subject you choose or I will choose for you." The teacher had said and the whole class groaned.

Earlier on that year the teacher made us put our names on note cards that we used on ever project we did. She went thought the whole list till there was four kids left, Edward, a shy girl named Angela, a boy named Ben and me. The teacher pulled Angela's and Ben's Cards making it obvious that Edward and I were going to be partners. I was excited that I was going to work with the guy that I had liked for almost two years. I looked over at Edward who was staring back at me; I smiled a shy smile and he smiled his crooked grin back at me. We moved our desks together and started working we clicked immediately. We had been attached at the hip ever since. Of course I never told him how I felt about him; Well I did once in 7th grade, he didn't laugh or anything he just explained that we were friends and nothing more. Surprisingly things never got weird he still acted the same.

I remember this one time in 9th grade; he got dared to kiss me. We were all sitting in a circle at Edward and my first boy/girl party. It was Edward's turn to go and he had picked dare. Alice the new girl that year and my new best friend who knew how I felt about Edward dared him to kiss me. I had turned beet red and everyone was chanting 'kiss her'. Edward leaned forward and kissed me real quick on the lips. Then we both looked away.

We never talked about that day, maybe because it had been extremely embarrassing and that it was both of our first kiss but of course I didn't care that was the best kiss I ever had. It wasn't the only kiss I had I've had plenty of kisses since then; but not one compared to Edward's. Of course Edward has a girlfriend her name is Rosalie Hale, they have been dating for two years. Ever since the day the started dating, I have been dating just about every guy in the school. The guys never really last long but they usually still love me when I break up with them for some reason. They never get mad; they always still want to be friends. They probably think that if their end up being my best friend I will fall in love with them. Right now I am dating Mike Newton. He is really nice but I just don't love him like I love Edward. With every guy I date I hope that they will fill the void in my heart that is reserved for Edward. Today is a wallowing day. I have been in bed all day eating ice-cream and crying. Edward and Alice have both left messages to see if I was okay but I haven't checked them. I know that on Monday they will bombard me with questions but I don't care. If I answer the phone they will know that I have been crying. My phone beeped once again telling me that I have a new text message. I pick it up and it's from Alice.

'Come and open the door. I brought ice-cream and sappy romance movies. XOXO, Alice.'

I sigh and get off my bed. I walk down the stairs and let Alice in. Alice looks me over and shakes her head. "Wallowing again?" I shrug my shoulders. "Bella, that is the 3rd one this month. You NEED to move on. You've liked Edward for almost eight years."

"SHUT UP ALICE, DON'T YOU THINK THAT I KNOW I NEED TO MOVE ON? WHY DO YOU THINK I AM STILL DATING MIKE?" Alice didn't answer she just walked into the kitchen and grabbed two spoons and walked into the living room. She put in the movie and sat down on the couch. I trudged over to her and sat on the couch next to her. The menu for the movie popped up; it was The Notebook. I rolled my eyes and pressed play on the remote. Alice got a text message half way though the movie, she replied to it then she turned to me.

"You better text Edward and tell him some excuse or he's going to come over too."

"That's Easy enough to fix." I said pulling out my phone and texting Mike telling him telling him that it was time to break up.

"Bella, What did you just do?" Alice asked.

"I broke up with Mike." I said shrugging my shoulders. Then I sent a text to Edward.

'Sorry I've been kind of down. I broke up with Mike today.' Then I put down my phone and continued watching the movie again. Alice stared at me with wide eyes. My phone rang again telling me that I had two new messages. One was from Mike.

'Why are you breaking up with me?' I texted him back lying easily.

'Because I like someone else, Sorry Mike you were a GREAT Boyfriend.' The next text message was from Edward.

'I am coming over.'

'No Alice is here.' A few seconds later Edward texted me back.

'I'm already here.' Then I heard the door unlocking. My dad always liked Edward; so in our sophomore year my dad gave Edward a key to our house. Of course I had a key to his house too, but sometimes I wish that he didn't have a key then he wouldn't be able to get in when I don't want him here such as now. The door swung open and Edward walked though. His Grey V-neck sweater and jeans soaked. His bronze hair was dripping from the rain and his green eyes were blazing. He had a bag in each hand. One was from the grocery store and one was from the movie store. He walked into the kitchen and put more ice-cream in the freezer. The way things were going I would have a dairy going in my kitchen by the end of the night. Edward walked back into the living room and set a stack of movies on the entertainment center. Then he said,

"I'll be right back." He ran out of the door and to his car. When he walked back in he had his overnight bag over his shoulder. Apparently this was an all nighter. He threw his bag on the floor and walked over to the couch. I slid over so that there was room for him. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on my right knee. I must have fell asleep because when I woke up Alice wasn't there and I was laying on Edward's chest. Once I realized this I sat up and turned so that I was laying the opposite direction of Edward with my feet on his chest. Then I let myself fall asleep staring at Edward watching his chest rise and fall.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note!!**

**Sorry, I am going to Post another chapter I just have to decide whether or not to change POV's... So leave me a review saying if I should or shouldn't change them. **

**SPECIAL THANK YOU TO…**

**PorcelainLily13**

**AND**

**Beeharps**

…**FOR REVIEWING **

**I already started one in Edward's perspective but if everyone wants Bella to be the head honcho she will.**

**Peace, Love and Dreams about guys you wish you didn't like,**

**Incandescent Kirsten**


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I was uber duper surprised when I checked my email

**Authors Note: I was uber duper surprised when I checked my email. I got like 12 story alerts… (Though I wish you all would review… :…) so the oh so lucky people that reviewed for me like I asked are…**

carotwilight08

Yardley

blackmoonlight606

**Thanks so much for the support! :)**

**Too the people who just reviewed while I am writing…**

bellawannabe12 (**Interesting Profile. Heh I think it's Funny.)**

Ghosts in the Snow

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou!! :**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

I had been trying to get hold of Bella. I think today may be on of her wallowing days.** (Yes Edward knows about those days but he doesn't know that they are about him.)** I have never understood them. If this is another day like that then it would be the THIRD this month! I tried to call her again but all I can get is her voice mail.

"Hey this is Bella Swan; leave me a message after the beep." It had said in Bella's high pitched voice.

"Hey Bells its Edward answer the phone, I am worried about you." I said after the tone. I had known Bella since the 4th grade; though we did actually become friends until the 6th grade when we had to work on a project together, we had so much in common. She wasn't like the other girls. She didn't scream when there was a spider or a bug. She liked to play football and other sports. She would NEVER be a cheerleader. That just wasn't what she thought of as fun.

I remember when we were in 7th grade Bella told me she loved. I loved her to but I didn't want to ruin your friendship. If Bella and I weren't friends I would have asked her out in the 6th grade, but she was too good of a companion to loose. Then in 9th grade we got dared to kiss each other by Bella's best friend Alice. We were at our first boy/girl party. I leaned slowly towards her making sure that it was ok with her that we were about to kiss; She seemed okay with it. Then I hurried and pecked her on the lips, and looked away. I was so angry that I our first kiss would be because we were dared to.

Bella is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She has deep Brown hair and gorgeous brown doe eyes. She is slim and extremely pale. She didn't really wear short skirts till or sophomore year. The year that I started dating Rosalie and the year Bella began dating… Well I don't remember the first guy that she ever dated. I guess you could say that she got around. I don't think she slept with all the guys she dated but she would make out with them. This to my surprise made me immensely jealous. I wanted to have Bella's small perfect lips on my mouth. Those other guys didn't deserve a girl as amazingly perfect as Bella.

Even though Bella changed so much in high school I never quit loving her. It was in my sophomore year that I discovered that I wasn't good enough for her, So, I got the second prettiest girl in the school. Rosalie. We have been dating for 2 years now. I love Rosalie but not the same way I love Bella. Rosalie is like a sister to me. **(Wink, wink)** I think Rosalie feels the same waytoo. I see the way she looks at Emmett the star football player. We are starting to grow apart, but I doubt that either of us has the guts to break up with the other.

Last time I left Alice a text message she had told me that she was going over to Bella's. I reached into my pocket and pulled put my cell phone.

'Hey Alice, did you get a hold of Bella. If you did you better tell her that I am on my way over.'

Then I got a text from Bella. 'Sorry I've been kind of down. I broke up with Mike today.'

'I am coming over.'

I shut my phone and walked over to the shoe closet and threw on some sneakers. Then I started on my way to the grocery store. I bought some ice-cream and then I went to the movie store and rented as many sappy romance movies I could find. I ran back out to my silver Volvo and sped toward Bella's house. Then my phone rang again. I flipped it open and checked the message from Bella that said, 'No, Alice is here.'

'I'm already here.' I text messaged back when I arrived at the small house. I walked up to the door and tried to open the door but it was locked. Luckily Charlie had given me a key last year. I unlocked the door and walked into the living room. Bella and Alice were sitting on the couch watching the Notebook. I walked into the kitchen and put the ice-cream in the freezer. Then I came back into the living room and set the movies I got on the entertainment center.

"I'll be right back." I said as I ran out the door and to my car. I grabbed the over night bag that I kept in my car and walked into the house. Bella slid over to make room for me. I sat down next to her, The next thing I knew I was falling asleep with a sleep-talking Bella laying on my chest.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to…

**Thank you to…**

Ghosts in the Snow

twiihard13

**And**

PorcelainLily13

**For Reviewing. I love it. I never get emails so it's really cool to get so many reviews and Story alerts…You guys give a crap load of story alerts... which is good I guess…Though you could review. Okay I will get on with it. (Please let me know if there is anything I can fix.)(I won't post again until after the weekend because I do this after school and obviously there is no school on the weekends.)**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning Edward wasn't on the couch anymore. I tiredly got up assuming that he had left. I trudged into the bathroom and got in the shower. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked down the hall and into my room. When I step into my room I notice that Edward is sitting on my bed. It took me a few seconds to realize that I wasn't wearing a lot of clothing. I crossed my arms across my chest self consciously. I noticed that Edward never took his eyes off my face. **(What a gentleman. Right?)** I was glad that he wasn't looking at my wet body but it made me even more self conscious. Wasn't I pretty enough for a guy to want to look at my half naked body. I guess he really doesn't like me more than a friend.

Edward had let himself out of my room so I could get dressed. I put on some comfortable jeans and a school football jersey. **(I got a football jersey from my school and I wear it all the time. It is the most comfortable shirt I own.) **I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Edward was making breakfast. I sat down in a chair and waited for him to notice me. He was making pancakes and bacon, he put a stack of pancakes on a plate with four stripes of bacon. He turned towards me and I must have shocked him because he tripped and fell breaking the plate. I busted out laughing and he glared at me.

"How long have you been in here?" he asked still startled.

"I've been sitting here for 10 minutes or so." I said trying to control my giggles. He sighed and got up then he went to the closet and brought out the broom and dust pan. He tried to sweep but apparently he had no idea what he was doing. I got up and grabbed the broom from him.

"You hold the dust pan and I will sweep." I started to sweep up the pancakes, bacon and the glass shards. He kneeled down and collected the trash then he dumped it into the trash can. He walked back over to the stove to cook. "No, don't make anymore food we'll just go out to eat."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to Alice's house."

"Hah, Nice." He said with his Oh so perfect grin on his face. "If we hurry we will make it while she is still cooking."

We walked out to the car and drove over to Alice's house, where we ate breakfast.

**I have to stop here because I don't have enough time to finish… Please don't hate me it will be updated next time I get on the computer. SORRY.. I love you guys?? Don't Kill me Brandon.**


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't written yet

**Sorry I haven't written yet. I wanted to make an extra long chapter to make up for not writing and writing a super short chapter last time!**

**Thank you to…**

grrr.I.Bite.

bellawannabe12

Ghosts in the Snow

addict.to.reading

PorcelainLily13

**For reviewing. Heh…**

**Who knew that would happen?**

**Chapter 4**

We had just finished eating and Alice said that she wanted to ask me something.

"What did you ant to ask me Alice?" I asked when Edward left; He had a date with Rosalie.

"I wanted to see if you would go shopping with me?"

"No Way." I said knowing how she got when she shopped.

"Please Bella." She pleaded. "I won't ask you again for a month."

"Make it two months and we have a deal."

"Fine, Two months, Lets go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house.

We walked into the mall. I was shocked about how many clothes Alice could buy in an hour. Every few seconds Alice would be throwing some article of clothing at me. After she was done stacking the clothes she would shove me into a dressing room and force me to try them all on. I wanted to wear something that would make Edward take a second look at me. I knew that Edward loved Rosalie; I don't blame him. Rosalie was a really nice girl. She didn't hate me for being Edward's best friend like most girls in the school did. She has so many amazing qualities; such as, Beauty, brains and personality. Alice Rose and I hang out sometimes, but lately it been hard for me to hang out with her since I love Edward more than ever. I was sitting on the bench looking thought the clothes that Alice wanted to buy for me. I found a blue shirt that swooped Deathly low. I also put on some white and blue plaid shorts. I walked of the dressing room and over to a really excited Alice.

Oh my gosh Bella." She screamed. "Edward is going to forget all about Rosalie when he sees you in this. If he hasn't already forgotten all about her.."

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"Well I did see the way you and Edward cuddled up last night. He really seemed to enjoy kissing the top of you head." **(He did this unconsciously.)** She said smirking. I turned as red as a tomato.

"He did what?"

"Last night when you guys fell asleep you ended up sleeping on his chest. Well, every couple of hours Edward would randomly kiss the top of your head. It was quite sweet."

"Oh." I said still flushed. I couldn't believe he actually kissed me. Okay it wasn't on the lips but it was close enough. "Maybe he thought I was Rosalie?"

**Sorry I have to go… I will finish This later…. I guess it's a Cliff hanger.**


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry that last chapter was supposed to be longer but I had to leave

**Sorry that last chapter was supposed to be longer but I had to leave. So SORRY!**

**Thank you to…**

addict.to.reading

Bgirl95

allychick1

singergal43

PorcelainLily13

Ghosts in the Snow** (please don't kill me… Heh)**

**For reviewing.**

**Chapter 5**

_**What happened last time:**_

"_Oh," I said still flushed. I couldn't believe he actually kissed me. Okay it wasn't on the lips but it was close enough. "Maybe he thought I was Rosalie."_

"Is that why he kept mumbling, Bella." Alice said, pushing me back in the dressing room. "That outfit is cute! Now go try on some more."

After a while I started to notice a pattern. Everything was more revealing and a lot of the clothing were blue; Edward's favorite color.Alice finally decided that we had enough clothes and went to the cash register to pay. When the cashier rang it all up and bagged them. We had six of the huge bags. I went out to the car with the bags and Alice said that she would be right back. After 25 minutes Alice came back out to the car with 3 bags from a hair and make-up store. She jumped in the drivers seat of her car and sped off back towards her house.

Alice lived with her parents; Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is a stay at home mother. They had always treated me like family. I had a key to their house. Alice and her parents love to spend money on me. They claim that I am practically their daughter and should let them dote upon me.

Alice dragged me up the stairs and into her room. She commanded me to sit in the chair in front of the vanity. She started my make-over by taking my hair out of my pony tail. She brushed though it. Then she took a curling iron and curled all of my hair. Then she gave me the outfit.

"Put this on. We are going to First Beach with Edward."

"Oh, so, that's why you made me get a make-over; so that I could blow Edward away with my oh-so sexy looks."

"Yeah, pretty much. Now go and get dressed. I still have to do your make-up." I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I slipped on the tiny shorts and revealing top. Now that I was actually planning on going somewhere in them I felt naked. I trudged out of the bathroom and back into Alice's gigantic room. When I walked in Alice started hooting and cat calling making me even more self-conscious. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand and dragged me back over to the _lovely _vanity chair. I plopped down and let Alice unleash her torture upon me. First she put on foundation. Then she put on blush and light blue eye shadow. She lined my eyes with eyeliner and mascara. She put on some pink lip gloss on my lips.

"Ok Bella, Are you ready to see the new and improved Isabella Marie Swan."

"No." I said so nervous that my hands were shaking. She rolled her eyes and pulled me out of the chair and over to a full length mirror. I looked at myself dumbfounded. My hair was perfectly curled down my back. The clothes fit my curves perfectly; unlike the baggy clothes I usually wear. I looked attractive to guys at school because I had a pretty face but no guy had ever seen me in shorts or ANYTHING revealing. I preferred it if guys could just imagine me in those clothes. The thing was that I just don't feel comfortable letting someone see me in close to nothing. I was very self conscious about my body; especially around Edward.

"I don't think Edward is even going to take a second look at me in shorts and a t-shirt if he didn't look at my body once when I was in a towel." I told Alice trying to get her to let me change into something more comfortable.

"Oh, he will notice you. You look smoking hot, Bella how could any guy resist you when you actually try to look sexy?"

"Alice, Edward doesn't feel that way about me. He told me in the 7th grade** (I think)** that he didn't. Nothing has changed. Besides, he is still dating Rose." I stated.

"You never know Bella people _do _change their minds." I sighed and walked out of the room. There was no use fighting with Alice today.

We walked down stairs and into a giant living room, where Alice's brother, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie's brother, Jasper Hale were playing video games.**(I don't know what kinds of games guys like to play, so they are playing some sort of video game.)**

Emmett was big and burley. He had brown curly hair and hazel eyes.** (I don't know what color eyes they had when they were humans.)** Jasper had blonde hair like Rosalie because they are twins. He is tall and lea. His eyes are a dull green unlike Edward's Emerald eyes.

I sat down on the couch next to Emmett and watched them play the game. An hour later we finally were able to leave. Emmett and Jasper decided to come with us since Edward was bring Rosalie. I assumed that Alice packed me a bathing suit since she had a beach bag in her hand. We went outside and got into Alice's Porsche 911Turbo **(however you word that.) ** We had a 15 minute drive to First beach. We settled ourselves in the car ready to have a rocking time at the beach.

**Tada… I am finished. Okay that as a longish one. Uh. Edwrad is driving Rose up separately. If you have any oppinioons of songs or video games I can put in the story let me know.. Review Please.**

**Peace, Love and having fun watching super duper break-ups between your best friends (I love you anyway Spam and Beck.),**

**Incandescent Kirsten,**


	7. Chapter 6

Who Knew that would Happen

**Who Knew that would Happen??**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

Finally we made it to the beach. I jumped out and stretched. I completely forgot how long 15 minutes could seem when you were riding in the car with Alice. The whole ride here Alice would not shut her trap. I was sitting in the back seat with Emmett; so of course he made fun of how clumsy I was. He also asked several questions about why I was dressed so 'smoking hot' or who was the lucky 'dude' I was dressed for. I blushed and said that Alice made me.

The beach was beautiful this time of the year. About a mile or so off shore there was a mountain with what looked like a volcano on top. It was unusually warm and sunny for Forks, Washington. The thing I loved about it here was how green everything was.

Edward and Rosalie were already there which didn't surprise me because we all knew how fast Edward drives his silver Volvo. Rose is wearing a red bikini and laying on a red towel. Edward was sitting next to her; talking. He was wearing blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt; they seemed to be really deep in conversation. Whatever they were talking about Edward seemed like he really enjoyed it. Every couple sentences he would flash that fantastic grin of his and Rosalie would giggle and reply.

I was intrigued; I sat down in the sand and watched Edward. His bronze hair had a coppery tint to it in the sun. His skin seemed to have a sparkle to it. He seemed so enthusiastic. I wonder what they are talking about.

Alice came over and sat next to me.

"Ally, He hasn't even noticed me yet."

"Oh, he will just wait. How about we go swimming?"

"I don't want to mess up my hair." I said not wanting to have to get my hair done again.

"We won't mess up your hair. Just come on, I want to see Jasper without a shirt on. Please Bella, go swimming with me." She said with a fake pout on her face. I giggled and stood up. Alice pulled me into the bathroom where I changed into my swim suit. Alice already had her bikini on underneath her clothes; so all she did was take off her shirt and shorts. I walked out of the stall to show Alice the tiny bikini. It was blue and matched my shorts. She smiled her evil smile and ordered me to put my shirt and shorts back on over my suit.

"Why?" I asked.

"Okay when you get ready to walk into the water take your shirt then you shorts. That ought to get his attention."

"Okay?" I replied uncertainly. Alice and I walked out of the bathroom. She turned to me and winked than ran over to Jasper and started pulling him towards the water. He grinned and took off his shirt. I took several shaky steps toward the water. Alice looked back at me and waved me I nodded weakly and started walking a bit more confidently towards the water. When I finally passed Rose and Edward I felt even more jittered. I reached the water's edge and I took off my shirt and shorts and though them aside. Then I walked into the water and over to Alice and Jasper.

**Guess What?? Hee hee.**

**Edward's POV**

**(This is after Edward left Alice's house.)**

I have a date with Rose today. I think I am going to break up with her. I don't think that she loves me more than just a brother **(wink, wink.) **or a friend. I get into the Volvo and drive to the small Italian restaurant in Port Angeles that I told Rosalie to meet me at. I packed a beach bag because Alice told me that she was going to make Bella go to the beach after they were down shopping.

I pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the Volvo I jogged into the restaurant and over to where rose was sitting. I kissed her on the cheek and sat down across from her. She smiled a small smile and looked down.

"Rose, I need to talk to you about something."

"Me too." She said playing with her salad.

"You go ahead."

"I don't think this is going to work out. I'm sorry but I think that I love someone else." It was silent for a moment then I couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you laughing?" She questioned.

"I was going to say the same thing. Who did you fall for?"

"I think I have a thing for Emmett."

"You always did like the big bulky guys." She giggled a bit and asked,

"You fell for Bella didn't you?" I just grinned at her. I guess that was enough of an answer because she just nodded and looked away.

"Oh yeah, you want to go to the beach with me? I'm supposed to meet Bella, Alice and Jasper. Emmett will be there too!" I said raising my eyebrows.

"I am so there." She replied standing up. "I need to get my bathing suit and towel." I got up and drove Rosalie to her house where she lives with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Alice's Parents. I knew Bella was there because I could hear her complaining to Alice about something. Rosalie ran down the stairs and dragged me out of the house.

"Why are we in such a hurry?"

"You'll see."

"I wanted to talk to Bella."

"Uh, you'll have to talk to her later."

We ran out of the house and into the car. I drove the car all the way to First beach going 60 MPH. I was already in my swim trunks but Rosalie still had to change.

While she was changing I walked towards the water and sat down a few feet from the shore.

Rosalie came over to me and laid out on a towel. We sat like that for a few minutes, then finally Rose asked me,

"What is it about Bella that guys like so much?" I looked down at her and smiled.

"I can't be sure but I think it has to do with how much personality she has. The way she gets so emotionally attached to the people and things she loves." Be fore I knew it I was telling Rosalie things I hadn't even admitted to myself. "The way her blush covers her cheeks a bright red drives me nuts. In the wind her hair blows gently kind of like a mahogany ribbon." Just as I finished talking, Bella walked by us wearing plaid shorts and an unbelievably low cut Royal blue shirt. She walked towards the water and took off her shirt and shorts then she pushed them aside. My mouth dropped in shock.

**Uh there might be a bathing suit for Bella Rosalie and Alice on my profile if I can figure out how to put them on there. Thank you to every one who reviewed and story alerted and all that good stuff.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

It was the first time that I had ever seen Bella this unclothed; well except in her room when she came in with a towel on. She looked amazing in a bathing suit; she wasn't too skinny like most girls but she wasn't fat either. I guess you could say that she was perfectly proportioned. Her skin was shockingly pale. It had to be because of all the clothes she usually wears.

I looked over at Rosalie, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head. I guessed she never realized that innocent little Isabella Swan had a body.

I knew Bella enough to know that Alice was the cause to this change in clothes but I still wondered why Bella looked so alluring. Who was she trying to impress. She does goof around with Emmett a lot. Could she like him? Jasper is the most understanding guy I have ever met. Could she like him? I didn't know what to do so I turned to Rosalie and asked,

"You don't think she likes Emmett or Jasper do you?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"How's that?" I asked skeptically.

"Flirt with her, talk to her. Do something to let her know that you like her more than a best friend."

"Okay, I'll be back. How about you go talk to Emmett he seems lonely." She smiled and nodded at me as I got up from next to her. I pulled off my shirt and ran into the water.

Bella was standing by herself a little whiles away from were Alice and Jasper were flirting. So I snuck up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist. She screamed as I lifted her out of the water getting ready to dunk her. Her scream got Alice's attention; who turned around and yelled,

"Don't you dare get her hair wet Edward Anthony Massen!" I laughed and Bella turned her head so she could look over at my face.

"I dare you to dunk me. Swimming is no fun when you can't get wet."

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do." I whispered in her ear right before I dunked her under the blue green water.

When she came out of the water she was smiling at me, I grinned back.

"How was your day?" I asked because everything I wanted to say to her made me sound like a sap.

"It was torture. First Alice made me try on everything in all the stores. Then she forced me to do my hair and make-up. Then she dragged me here and made me wear this tiny bikini!" She ranted.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I told her staring into her chocolate brown eyes. I began to lean forward for a kiss but of course Alice had to tap Bella on the shoulder.

"Bella, I need to talk to you real quick." Bella grimaced and turned to see what Alice wanted.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I stood awkwardly in the water about a foot away from Alice. She was flirting with Jasper. I knew they liked each other, I just didn't understand why they weren't dating. I knew if I was sure Edward liked me I would be dating him. The shock of someone touching my waist sprung me out of my thoughts. The person behind me wrapped his arms around my waist and started to lift me up. I screamed a bit startled. That caused Alice to turn around and yell, "DON'T YOU GET HER HAIR WET EDWARD ANTHONY MASSEN!" The sound of Edward's name surprised me. I was sure that it was Emmett that had been getting ready to dunk me. Edward began to lower me to the ground, releasing his arms from my waist. I wasn't quite ready for his arms to move, I liked it a little more than I should have.

"I dare you to dunk me, swimming is no fun when you can't get wet." I lied nervously.

"Whatever, if you want me to do it I'll do it! I swear I will!" He whispered. Then he jumped up causing us both to go underwater. When we came out of the water I was surprised to find that Edward looked even more handsome when he was wet. I smiled at him, he grinned back.

"How was your day?" He asked. I told him of all the tortures Alice made me endure. I told him of how Alice made me wear this bikini and make-up. Then he said something I never expected him to say, " you look absolutely beautiful." He said it looking into my eyes. He started to lean forward; I froze. Didn't he realize that Rosalie is standing on the beach a few feet away from us. Doesn't he realize what him kissing me will do to her.

All these thoughts were rushing through my head. I had no idea if I should kiss him and make my dream come true or if I should spare Rosalie a broken heart.

Luckily Alice tapped me on the shoulder right before Edward's lip's touched mine.

"Bella, I need to talk to you real quick." I grimaced and turned to walk with Alice.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Alice?"

"Guess what Rosalie just told me?"

"What?" I asked wondering why it was important right now of all times.

"Edward and Rosalie broke up today!"

"What?! Why did they break up, I thought they loved each other."

"Get this, they both like someone else."

"Who? Edward would have told me if he liked somebody new." I said scared that he might love somebody even prettier than Rose, if that was even possible.

"She wouldn't tell me who Edward likes, she only told me that we would find out soon enough. The real shocker is who Rosalie likes."

"And who would that be?"

"Rosalie has a thing for….EMMETT!"

"W-O-W, that is shocking!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I never thought that Rosalie would never give up Edward; I mean he is the perfect guy."

I sighed, "I know."

"Well, I think he likes you."

"You can't know that."

"There's only one way to find out."

"How's that Alice?"

"Play hard to get. He'll like the challenge. Most girls are crawling all over him."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't even know how to play hard to get."

"Sure you do. All you have to do is not let him charm you."

"You say that like it's going to be easy."

"It's not going to be easy. Especially if he likes you. He's going to be flirting a lot and you're going to have to stick it out until he actually asks you out or kisses you."

"Right before you came over he was getting ready to kiss me, I think."

"Oh My GAWD! What happened?"

"He dunked me and when I came out of the water we started talking and he told me I looked beautiful. Then he started leaning forward and you came over and tapped me on the shoulder."

"Oh. I guess you don't have to play hard to get. All you have to do is be yourself and he'll come to you."

"Huh?" I said considering my options.


	9. Chapter 8

**Gee, I am so sorry I haven't been updating. I had a bad case of writer's block. Then a really cool girl called Bianca (aka The Twilighters).. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. After this I will start thanking you by name again.**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

I walked away from Alice and over to Edward. I wasn't completely sure what I was going to do but I had a plan. I didn't think it would hurt to much to see Edward's reaction to me playing hard to get.

"Hey Edward," I said when I reached him.

'Hey Bells." He replied.

:So what happened with Rosalie Alice just told me that you guys broke up."

"Yesterday I was thinking and I decided that Rose and I were more ;like brother and sister than we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Plus I was having mixed emotions for another girl."

"Oh, who is the new girl you like." I asked and Edward turned beat red.

"Did Rosalie tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Who I like."

"No Rosalie didn't tell me. I just wanted to know because we are best friends and you didn't tell me. I couldn't figure out why you didn't tell me; the only explanation I could come up with was…" I sighed, "That maybe you don't think of me as your best friend anymore."

"Of course you are my best friend."

"Then why didn't you tell me that you and Rose broke up or that you liked another girl?"

"It's not just any girl!"

"OMG, do you like Alice?" I said the disappointment probably showing on my face.

"No, she is like my sister!"

"Then who are you crazy for?"

"I am crazy for…" He started to say just as Alice ran over and grabbed our hands and dragged us over to a bonfire. I hadn't even realized that it was getting dark yet. We all sat around the fire; Rosalie and Emmett sat on a log together. Then Jasper sat next to Edward with Alice on Jasper's Right side and then me next to her. I kept trying t seek peaks at Edward but Alice and Jasper kept getting in the way. 

We sat there for what seemed liked hours; we roasted hotdogs and made those things with gram cracker, Chocolate and marshmallows. When we got ready to leave Rosalie walked up to Edward and whispered something in his ear. Edward nodded and looked over at me nervously. Rose glided over to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear,

"Bella, would you mind if I rode with Emmett and you ride with Edward." She pulled away from me and gave me her best pout look.

"Uh, Okay Rose." I said a little nervously. We packed up our stuff and piled into the cars. I slowly climbed in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. I was biting my lip the whole while. Edward got in the car shortly after me. He started the car and Linkin Park started to play. Edward sang along with the music and never got a pitch wrong. I noticed after 5 minutes that we were going the wrong way to my house. 

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said pulling into the video store's parking lot. Edward held up a finger showing me to wait a minute, then ran into the store. He came out two songs later with two plastic bags then climbed in the car and sat the bags in the back seat. Then we drove the five miles to my house.

My dad was gone fishing for the weekend so we didn't have to worry about Charlie Nagging me the whole time. We walked in and I went upstairs to put on some comfy pajamas. I walked back down the stair and plopped down on the couch next to Edward. The movie that he had put in was Underworld. On the coffee Stand there was all kinds on candy and two cups filled with sprite, my favorite soda.** (I kind of stole the whole candy on the coffee stand from Vampire Kisses.)** He pressed Play and the movie began. Through out the movie Edward was talking about how cool it would be to be a vampire or a werewolf. I said that I would be a Vampire because I would like the speed. I got tired during the second movie -Hellboy- and said that I would go to sleep up stairs and that he could sleep on the couch. I walked up stair and fell into a deep sleep with dreams of Edward.

In the middle of the night I suddenly woke up to see to Emerald Green eyes staring into mine.

**Okay that is it I hope you enjoyed it!! I will update soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning Fluff is in this chapter A LOT!! **

**Chapter 9 **

**Bella POV**

I smiled a small smile and rolled over and closed my eyes again. Then I realized that Edward was actually in my room; he wasn't just part of a dream. My eyes flew open and I sat right up.

"Why are you staring at me while I sleep in the middle of the night?"

"You are fascinating when you sleep, You talk." I turned beet red; I always knew that I talked in my sleep. My mother would make fun of me all the time when I was growing up.

"I do NOT!!" I claimed lamely.

"Yes you do; I just heard you!" Edward said grinning mischievously. Oh Gees I thought. In my sleep I tended to say what I really felt. My face turned redder if that was even possible.

"What did I say?" I practically screamed, luckily Charlie wasn't home.

"Mostly you talked about how you missed your mom, and how you hate the rain here. Then you said you loved me." He said trailing off. I had pulled the blanket over my face to cover up my blush.

"I said that?" I asked my voice muffled by the old quilt. I peered over the blanket and at my beautiful best friend. He smirked at me; then he gently pulled the quilt from my face.

Don't cover your face. It's too lovely to cover up." He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. The moment our lips touched there was a spark. He grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me closer to him. I wound my arms around his neck and wound my fingers in his bronze hair. I never wanted this moment to end. Edward finally sat down next to me never breaking the kiss. He only broke apart to say "Don't forget to breath, love." I took a deep breath and pulled his lips back to mine. I could feel Edward grin against my lips. Then I felt his tongue slid gently over my bottom lip. It shocked me so much that I had started to pull back. Edward wouldn't allow that he pulled me closer and I opened my mouth to let him slip his tongue into my mouth, Our tongues intertwined. Then we finally pulled away from each other. I smiled at him.

"Does that mean you love me too?" I asked a little scarred of what he might say to me. I had been hurt by too many boys to let my guard down even with Edward.

"Yes Isabella. I love you. More than my music collection, More than Anything. You are my life now." He said his life full of passion. I almost fainted; I had dreamed of Edward saying that to me since we first became friends. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masson. I always have." I said staring into his gorgeous Emerald green eyes.

"I already knew that." He claimed. "In ninth grade you told me you loved me. Then every time you would fall asleep on my shoulder you on the ride home from a movie you would mumble 'I love you'" I turned beat red.

"You knew all that time and you never said anything or made a move." I shrieked, socking him in the arm.

"Ow, sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you. Plus at the time I didn't know that I was in love with you. I thought it was normal to love your best friend and want to spend every minute of everyday with her." I blushed once again and he gently ran his fingers over my heated cheeks and over my drooping eyelids. "You're tired, Now go to sleep."

"I don't want to leave you!" I said before I yawned.

"Do you mind if I sleep beside you then?" He asked a small grin on his lips.

"Nope, I would be glad to have you sleep next to me." I said laying down and making enough room for Edward too. He slipped under the covers and pulled me closer into his chest and held me there. He kissed me on the top of my head and then he started to hum a tune so familiar that I swear I must have heard it every night. Then I slowly fell asleep in Edward's soft strong arms.

**I told you it had a bunch of Fluff. What did you think about it? REVIEW!!**


	11. Author's Note! sorry

Okay, So I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. So much crap happened. (my house burned down) so I lost all my chapters for this story! I had like three more chapters for y'all. I got really mad. Anywayssss I will try to write more. And I and going to start TONIGHT! WOOOHOOO! I am stillllll really sorry and I am surprised to see how many people are still reading this. Though they haven't reviewed! Tsk tsk! Heehee I am kidding I love you all. I will stat writing tonight and see if there is anything I can do with this story anymore! I am so urged! Ohh well! Thanks for reading my lame excuses for not updating!

**--Kirsten ******


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV!**

I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. For some reason my bed felt smaller. I rolled over onto my right side and tried to make more room for myself. I squirmed and pushed until my hands hit something a bit harder than just a pillow or blanket.

I peaked my right eye open and saw the smooth pale skin of Edward's chest. My eyes flew opened and I whispered a small "oh" I hadn't realized that Edward had actually stayed the night with me…in my bed. I let a small giggle and looked at his face. He was still asleep his lips in a small line and his eyes were closed softly. You could tell that he wasn't pretend sleeping. His right arm was hanging over the side of the bed while his other arm was lying just above my head. He looked so beautiful that I didn't dare wake him up.

I slipped out of the bed slowly and ran over to the window and made sure Charlie was gone so I could get Edward out of here without him having to deal with all that dad drama. I peered out the window and sighed in relief when Charlie's Cruiser was nowhere in sight. I took one last glance at Edward and walked out the door and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed.

**AN// URGH! My brother is kicking me off the computer and I wont be able to finish this yet! So it is a cliffy!**


	13. Chapter 11Chapter 10 12

AN- Wow I was shocked to see how many people read that I got like 16 emails because of this story. Holy Cow Crap!

-Umm I got a few reviews about my house so I will clear them up! Well every one is fine. My sister, Brother 's and my room all burned down and it was like two months ago now so that's why I said that I was slacking off because I was! =)

**-Anyways on with the story!**

Chapter 11(more like chapter 10 ½)

**Bella POV (still heehee)**

After I was dressed I walked down the stair and into our ugly kitchen. I opened up the yellow cabinets and searched for something to eat. I took out the container of coffee and started to brew a pot. Then I walked over to the fridge and took out some eggs and bacon.

When I had breakfast all finished I set them on the table and ran up to see if Edward was awake yet. I opened my bedroom door and peered in. Edward was still sleeping soundlessly on the bed. I tiptoed over to the bed and started to jump on it yelling, "Edward, Edward! Wake up! It's morning get up!" Edward rolled over and groaned.

"Bella just give me five more minutes I really am enjoying this dream!" He said muffled by my pillow, which he had drooled all over. Gross! I plopped down next to him and shook his shoulder.

"Eddieward! Pwease wake up!" he cracked one eye open and stared at me.

"Why should I Bellsies?" He replied using a nickname he new I would hate.

"Because I made you breakfast." That sure got him out of bed. He jumped up and ran down the stairs. I giggled and followed slowly after him.

When I got down stairs he was sitting at the table staring at the food in front of him hungrily. "Well go ahead and dig in," I said sitting down. Edward finished all his food and half of mine in like five minutes; I stared at him and realized that I never did ask him what he was dreaming up that I so rudely interrupted. "What were you dreaming about last night, it must have been good because you were drooling!" He turned pink when I said this.

"It was about you." Was all he had said.

"What about me?" I questioned.

"I'm not telling!" he said turning redder.

"Pwease Eddieward tell me!" I said walking over to his side of the table and kissing him softly. He scowled at me.

"I had a dream about you in a towel." This time it was my turn to blush.

"WHAT! WHY!" I said furious.

"You didn't look too bad the first time I saw you in a towel." I turned even redder.

"Oh." was all I could say before walking away and stomping up the stairs.

AN- Heehee, I made Bella get mad. I bet Eddie will get her to forgive him!

**-Umm. I got Eddieward and Bellsies from another Fanfiction and thought they were cute so I used them! **


	14. Chapter 14

I think that I am going to end this story because I honestly can't remember what it is about and I have been so busy with everything that I kind of got bored with this story. So I think I will start a new one. I'll do the same Edward and Bella being friend's thing but make the story longer and actually make their characters what they were supposed to be like.

**Thanks for reading**

**--Kirsten**


End file.
